


Moments

by Mystical_Meg



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Childbirth, Comfort/Angst, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kinda? Not really, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Life, Mentions of Cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Meg/pseuds/Mystical_Meg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As you nestled further into the sheets, your mind wandered further away; memories- small moments- replayed again in your mind’s eye.</p>
<p>A short one shot in which you, the reader, are married to the crazy but loveable youtuber H2o Delirious. It's kinda sad, kinda happy-sad, and essentially contemplates 'what is life', and 'what is death'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published story in a long time. I've been thinking about life and death a lot recently- morbid I know- as well as watching alot of youtube, and this just kinda.. came to me. I wrote this all in one go and I'm posting straight after writing so please understand if some bits are a bit muddled, but it's all very spontaneous and I know I won't publish this if I go over it lots. 
> 
> Please comment, I really would love to hear what you think about the writing, the story or the topic of the story.
> 
> Also Unbeta'd. Apologies for any and all grammar errors.

As you nestled further into the sheets, your mind wandered further away; memories- small moments- replayed again in your mind’s eye.  
When you first met him at the cinema, the hilarity all it all.  
You remember his beautiful smile as you apologised profusely, whilst trying to dislodge the popcorn from your hair. You remember the moment his eyes met yours, the infinity that followed as you stare into the cerulean blue, and warm smooth hands taking yours.  
“My names Jon.. Well actually Jonathan, but uuh- yeah. Jon”  
One evening unlike any other, yet no different.  
Jon was checking comments on his newest GTA video, whilst you simply lay next to him. You remember the way the orange mixed with red in the evening sky, the fresh rain smell that blew in with the breeze, and the goosebumps on his shirtless, toned biceps. You remember the definition in his back as he stretches, and the way his hand rests on your naked torso- the pleasant hum under your skin as he makes the connection.  
The day Jon asked you to marry him, it was also the day he showed his friends the man behind the mask.  
You remember the smell of the pepsi Brock had spilt, and the feel of the carpet beneath your toes. You remember the way cheers and yells resounded through the house, laughter and whistles loud... And you remember him: the crinkle of his eyes, the way he scrambled to pick up the dropped ring, the puff of his cheek as he breathes deep.  
The moment you held your son for the first time.  
You remember the little tuft of brown hair on his head, and the red tip of his nose. You remember the smell of Jon’s cologne as he leans into your side, eyes fixed on his child, and the single tear that escapes.  
The moment the doctor said “cancer”.  
You remember Jon’s sharp intake of breath, and the unsteady exhale that followed. You remember concentrating on the itch of your tights and the tickle of your hair- anything but the x-rays- and the sweaty palm that forced itself under yours.  
Memories of your diagnosis don’t always bring dark clouds with them, you always had quite a straightforward, scientific view on life and death, and most days you even considered it a blessing of sorts: it had made you focus on the little moments. It was about a month after that fateful day when you had decided that that’s all life was- a series of moments- and that you were going to focus on what was in front of you, on the now. That decision had a very visible positive impact on Jon and your son, you didn’t know how long you had left but you knew that every possible second would be spent making memories with your beautiful boys.  
But today. Today was bad. All because you’d seen an old man slip some brownies into his shopping basket behind his wife’s back, and it had hit you all over again that you’d never get that old.  
Tears had started to form when Jon entered, your favourite mug in hand. “Green tea for her ladyship!”, his voice is as chirpy as ever, but his smile drops the moment he sees your expression. Softly he lowers himself to the bed, tea forgotten, and gathers up your smaller hand in both of his.  
“Jon, I’m so sorry” you whisper, barely audible “I’m sorry you're in so deep”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I’m sorry that we won’t get wrinkly and saggy together as our son grows, I’m sorry that this is happening.. Jon I’m sorry. I don’t want you to hurt, I don’t want you boys to be sad or mourn.. I don’t... Jon, it’s so hard”  
“Hey, hey.. Shhh” He soothes you, hand on your shoulder as he exaggerates his breathing so you could match. “I know it’s hard, I know”  
You sit in silence for a while, just soaking up each others company and organising your thoughts. You focus on his thumb as it strokes circles into your hand, it anchors you- anchors you to this moment. He goes to talk a few times, opening and shutting his mouth as he plans his words.  
He goes to join you on the bed, so you shuffle slightly to the left. Leaning you forward before pulling you back to his chest, his arms wrap tightly around you, and your head rests on his shoulder just above his heart, the quiet thu-thump, thu-thump, thu-thump soothing you.  
“Till death do us part, right? I mean, that’s what I agreed to, in that smelly old church- I said I would be with you till the end. And I meant it. I am gunna mourn you, because you’re my forever girl.” His voice is soothing and calm, he doesn’t falter once. “But like you said, every moment, right? I’m not going to miss a day. Me, you, babylirious-” you both chuckle at the silly nickname “- we’re going to laugh and fight and play, and when you’re gone - which isn’t gunna be for a good while- we’ll always have you with us in our memories, we’ll carry on and on a sunday when the breeze is warm and the sun is going down, we will toast to you at the end of the jetti. And you’ll always be there. I know you don’t believe in any kinda life after death but you’ll be livin’ in our heads, always, and in our hearts… You will grow old with me, just not in the way you planned.”


End file.
